fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyastudios
Kiyastudios was not a real Vocaloid creating company, though it was a community that created and benefited to the fanloids created by Hakkyou, the founder, and others. Kiyastudios had 4 parts, designing, voice, voice editing, and creating MMD models. As of then, Kiyastudios has disbanded its past members and the founder, Hakkyou, has now gone solo. After a two-year period of inactivity, Hakkyou reemerged under the new pen name of Makonatic, and since then has continued working on revamping old Fanloids and introducing new characters. Makonatic's Background The Creator Makonatic (Mako for short. Goes by they/she pronouns), formerly known as Hakkyou '(発狂 - Japanese for "craziness") of the fanloid-creating group Kiyastudios, began making their own Fanloids starting in 2009. She created their first character, ''Midori Kina, and five others that soon became part of a series type called Vibraloid. The name of the series type stemmed from the fact that Midori's voice was simply Makonatic's singing with vibration effects added to it. Unfortunately, Vibraloid did not last long and quickly became inactive. (Makonatic, however, decided to showcase Vibraloid anyways as she had provided an old page about them below from 2012.) After a while of not creating any characters, Makonatic sprung out again and started working on a draft for another female fanloid. The fanloid's name during the early stages of development was Marisa Yuto. She continued to go through gradual updates. On 2012, Makonatic discovered Fanloid Wiki, and thus under the pen name of "Hakkyou", she introduced the Fanloid with her new name: Misaki Yuto. At the same time, Makonatic founded Kiyastudios, a small group for creating Fanloids. There were a total of four people, including Mako themselves. As a frequent user back then, the creator introduced a variety of different Fanloids; almost all of them being female. Misaki Yuto, however, was the most popular and remained as Makonatic's long-time Fanloid since the day it was introduced. After 2013, Mako had fallen into a decline of new Fanloid ideas; leading her to go inactive for two years as a result of personal businesses and other sites. Because of this, Misaki and the rest of the other fanloids made by Mako became defunct and inactive in the span of that time. However in the Summer of 2015, Makonatic returned and gave up their former nickname, adopting the one they use to this day. Shortly after their return, Mako began introducing new Fanloids that they had made. Such examples are MAKOPOID (Mako's self-based Fanloid) and 4W (Mako's first Korean Fanloid as of returning in 2015) In the lines of that, they had also revived Misaki, who had her name changed since 2013, and is known today with her new name: Misaki Jonetsune. Makonatic is not always as active on Fanloid Wiki compared to how they were in the past. However, they still continue benefiting their Fanloids and introducing new characters and updates as time goes on. Aside from Fanloid Wiki... Makonatic owns a series of accounts on social media and other sites. Such sites include deviantART, tumblr, and Wattpad. As a deviantART user, Makonatic is an avid roleplayer and occasionally does submit her own art there. On tumblr, she frequently blogs about various topics. (Makonatic is regarded as a multi-fandom blog due to her vast interests) She also owns a Wattpadd in which she showcases her writing; although both her tumblr and Wattpad are on hiatuses. The creator states that they have a thing for crazy ideas when it comes to writing stories. Mako is known for making many crossover/mashup stories and alternate universe takes of various series. She is most known by friends, however, for crossing over the aspects from Sui Ishida's popular manga/anime, Tokyo Ghoul, with other franchises. So far, Mako has done Tokyo Ghoul crossovers with Sunrise's anime, Code Geass, and one with the popular Nintendo franchise, The Legend of Zelda. A psychological-based webcomic called ROSES is written by Makonatic and is planned to release the first chapter sometime in 2016 or 2017. Mako gives some warnings in the webcomic's main blog on tumblr, stating that there will be a lot of themes dealing with the questioning of reality, and some slightly disturbing material as the story progresses (i.e. blood, guts, dismemberment, gore in general.) The link to the ROSES blog is located on Makonatic's user page. Series Types owned by Makonatic Primary Series Types *Powerloid (active) *Vibraloid (defunct) *Destructoid (formerly Metaloid; defunct) *VocaTalia (defunct) *Depressloid (defunct) The K-Pop Series Types These are series types based on actual K-Pop groups. *SHINeeloid (defunct) A group of five female Fanloids derived from the boy band SHINee. They were meant to be "genderbent" versions of the members. As of October 15, 2015, SHINeeloid is currently on hold, as plans to remake the series type are being made.''' *SJloid, a group of eleven male Fanloids derived from Super Junior. Unreleased, but likely to not happen. *Bangtanloid (active/early development). A group of seven Fanloids derived from Bangtan Boys/Bulletproof Boy Scouts/BTS. Unlike the last two mentioned, Bangtanloid is a unisex series type having not only male Fanloids based on the members, but also females. Gallery HyruleGhoulIcon.png|Makonatic's current profile picture: a crossover between The Legend of Zelda and Tokyo Ghoul. _thumb_afde8052-4a6b-493d-babf-50e9081503f1.png|Makonatic's former icon, which can be found on her old Wikia account. Kiyastudios_logo.png|The logo that once represented Kiyastudios in 2012 before it was cancelled later on. Category:Companies